Eve: Soul of a Demon
by Fireblaze
Summary: X-Men- Finally decided how I'll do this, Eve's back in the game! Gambit&Eve are thieves, and they happento save a certain Ice mutant from certain peril...R&R!!!
1. SetUp Four

_I finally got the fourth part off my cheap ass laptop.  This was one version I came up with before I read the comics with Gambit in them.  This was my idea on how I could bring in both Gambit and Eve.  I own Eve but no Marvel people…damn!  REVIEW, VOTE, WHATEVER, PLEASE?_

_~~~Fireblaze~~~_

"Well this looks like a very lovely establishment.  I mean look at it; salespeople stalking customers, customers constantly smiling over the jewels, and only three security cameras."  The man who walked in with her quickly glared.

"Shh, do ya want people ta know."  He shook his head sadly, "Dis woman is going to be de death of me."

"I can still hear you," she muttered as a salesclerk came up to them beaming.

"Hello, my name is Sandy.  How can I help you today?"

"We're just browsing," they both answered not even making eye contact with the woman.  They moved past her and started casually looking at the merchandise.  "Ugh, how can people wear this stuff."

"Easy, look," he told her gesturing to a very large and very rich woman who was wearing probably over three thousand dollars on her hand alone.  "See, people love doing dis to themselves."

"Yeah well, I say we just hit up the actual cash register.  It's easier and no one will understand why we didn't nab the jewels."  She brushed some brown hair away from her eyes as they kept looking around pretending they might actually buy something.  "Now this I like," she whispered.  The hot little item she found was a solid black choker with a bright red gothic looking jewel in the middle.  "It's gorgeous."

"Oh yeah," her partner asked coming to her side.  He put an arm around her surprising her a bit.  "How bout I buy it for you non?"

"Remy what are you-" she whispered back before looking up to see another clerk on the other side of the case.  "Oh," she paused, "hello!"  She turned back to Remy, "But I couldn't ask you to spend that much on me."

"Would you like to try it on miss?  I'm sure your," the clerk paused looking Remy up and down, "boyfriend would agree that you'd look dazzling in it."  Remy almost started laughing.

"Yeah, try it on Eve."  She glared at him quickly, "You'll look great!"  He flashed his dazzling smile on her for a moment to seem like they were a couple.  In reality, Eve never would have even talked to Remy if it weren't for the fact that she saw him pick a Rolex off a guy without even blinking.

"OK, but you know I won't let you buy it for me."  She flashed the fake smile she was so used to using around people.  Her and Remy had that effect on people; people thought they were a cute couple, and they kept up the act long enough to crack the safe.  She slipped the choker around her neck and let Remy hook up the back as she held her hair up.  She took a short glance in the small mirror on the table.  "Well, it does look nice."  The salesclerk's eyes lit up, but she didn't let that last for long.  "I just couldn't let you buy it for me.  It's too much, you couldn't afford it!"  She took it off and handed it back to the clerk.

"Oh well," Remy gritted through his teeth, "I guess we'll just leave den."  He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "Let's go sweetheart."  The second they left the building she started cracking up.  "And what may I ask is so funny?"  He let her go to put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, "but that was classic!  I couldn't help myself."  She burst into another fit of laughter as he walked away to his car.  "Hey wait!  Don't you dare ditch me Gumbo!"

"Why not, wouldn't be de first."  He hopped into the black Mustang and revved the engine, which made Eve run into it.  Eve and Remy had not only a bad rap with the police, but one just as bad with each other.  Remy would either hit on Eve or act like her brother.  Eve on the other hand would always have to be saved by Remy before she did something stupid.  Although, most of the better plans and courses of action were because of Eve.  "So what you want to do before we hit de place up?"

"Sleep," she smiled, "I was the one driving us here."  The two had just driven to Kentucky from Florida, and Eve was forced to drive them the entire way.  She leaned back as Remy pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the motel.  "On an island in the sun."

"We'll run away together," he sang back to the radio.  It was a real movie moment; sun setting, good guys driving off into the sunset, and the radio playing the perfect song.  "We'll never feel bad anymore."

"Hep hep," she laughed bopping along to the music.

**Kentucky, Late Night-**

A dark figure crawled around the building clinging to the edge of the wall.  The figured waved over to the other side as it crawled closer to the doorway.  Another dark figure walked up and smacked the other behind the head.  "Hey!  What you do that for?"

"You're being ridiculous Gumbo.  They don't have cameras here remember?  We checked that earlier and the first one's inside the second pair of doors."  Eve walked up to the doorway and knelt down to the lock.  "Hand me that little thing you use to get the doors open."

"I can open it myself," he grumbled moving her out of the way.  With a flick of the wrist and a small twist the door popped open with a click.  "See, dat's one of de reason's we hooked up remember?"  She stuck her tongue out at his back as they started through the first set of doors closing them behind them.  "Once I get de doors open, ya go in carefully and disable de first camera.  Right?"

She nodded, "Easy."  He clicked the doors open and held them open for her as she clung to the walls.  She slowly slid to the corner where she was right underneath the camera.  "Gumbo," she whispered motioning him over.  He sighed and came to stand next to her.  "Give me a boost up, I can't reach."  He knelt down obeying and laced his hands together.  She lightly set a foot on his hands getting balance, then she hopped up and slid her hand behind the camera shutting it off.

"Did you loose weight?" he asked in a hushed voice.  She smacked him with her foot, "What!  You feel light, dat's a good thing!"  She smiled and hopped down.  "Looks like we don't need ta turn off da other one.  It's clear sailing from here ta de safe."

"Lead on Gambit," she said gesturing to the safe area.  She hardly resorted to the nickname she had for Remy unless she was in desperate trouble or they knew that there was a tape recorder nearby.  In this case she felt like saying it because this was the type of thing he did best, cracking safes.  "I'll just wait right over here."

"Good," he smirked.  "What was dat?" he asked in a whisper.

Eve strained her ears for a moment in the silence, "Nothing.  Something outside, probably a cat."  Remy nodded and went back to the safe.  He slipped the business card from the jewelry store out of his trench coat pocket and gave it a small charge before slipping it in the safe.  He got up and ran to join Eve as a small explosion was heard and the safe door whizzed pass.  A footstep was heard from a back room.

"Now I know I heard something," Remy muttered.

"Go hide, I got this one."  Eve waited until Remy backed off and hid behind one of the counters not in the line of sight from a camera.  A fat old security guard came from the back room.  "Shit," she cursed.

"Hello?  Who's in here?" the guard asked getting nervous as he flashed his flashlight around.  Eve winced and scrunched back as the light came near her foot.  "Anybody?"  the guard was starting to get freaked out.  She waited until he had his back to her to change.  She could feel her skin hardening and her wings growing in the back.  Her hands changed into talons as she stood up slowly; her feet didn't make a sound as she sneaked up behind the guard.

^^Sorry pal,^^ she uttered quietly as she brought the spade end of her tail and smacked the guard in the head.  He didn't even utter a noise as he crumpled to the ground.  ^^I hate having to do that to people.^^

"I know, but ya didn't want ta get caught."  Remy said coming back from the safe with a sack full of money.  "Let's go huh chere, ya feel better when we get on de road and away from here."  She couldn't actually smile, in this form she had no mouth, but he could see it in her eyes that she smiled.  A siren sounded outside.  "Moi due!  What's dat?"

^^Cops Gumbo, let's roll!^^  They both ran out the front door and around the back to where the Mustang was waiting.  The hopped into their seats and sped off as a patrol car went through the back lot.  ^^Man that was fun hey Gumbo?^^

"Soon as we stop back at de motel and get ya cycle, we leaving.  Where to dis time Mythaya?"  They leaned back as she changed back to her human form.  "Well?  We haven't been ta NYC, what ya think?"

"NYC?  What you want to stop at Saks Fifth Ave. or something?  I don't see why not, but you're driving."

"It's a deal, NYC it is."

**NYC, A Few Days Later-**

The X-Jet streaked across the sky as Jean Grey, or Marvel Girl, piloted it to the scene.  ^^Tell me Cyclops, what exactly is going on down there?^^

"Marvel Girl, I'll give you three guesses on who started it and the first two don't count."  He was running from the cockpit to the cargo hatch waiting to jump into the whirlwind Storm was creating as they spoke.

^^You can't blame everything on the Brotherhood Cyclops.^^  She looked down through the screens of the X-Jet to see the members of the Brotherhood being backed into a corner alley by a mob.  "Then again maybe you can," she muttered as she turned to take another look around.

"Let's get this show on the road Marvel Girl!" the familiar teenage voice sounded over her comm. link.  She looked out the window as she banked a turn to see Iceman, or Bobby Drake, and Colossus, their friendly Russian metal mountain, sliding down a wall of ice to the scene.

"Watch it Iceman!" Cyclops ordered, "They've got firearms down there and that mob's starting to turn cars over.  Be careful you three!"

"Wait a second," Jean thought, "three?"  She took another glance out of the window and could see people being thrown and parted like the Red Sea.  "Logan you moron."  Wolverine was cutting through the mob to get to the Brotherhood.

"So how's de ride Eve?" Remy asked over the comm. link he had built into the Mustang dashboard.

"Woo hoo!" was all that came over the other end.  He stole a glance in the rearview mirror to see a solid black motorcycle weaving through the crowd like a madman.  "God I love this town!"  Another scream reached him over the comm. link.  She continued to piss off the other drivers by weaving through them, pulling ridiculous stunts, and still managing to stay behind Remy in the busy NYC streets.

Something ahead caught Remy's eye, "Hey chere you see dat?"

"Whoa!  What's going on?"  She could see a mass of people and police cars blocking a street.  "Can you get through?"

"Not without breaking de law chere.  You?"

"You know it," she smiled from inside her helmet, "I'm going in Gambit!"  She gave a quick thumbs up as she sped past his car in the traffic.  She didn't even phase when she whirled past the police cars and barriers.  Up ahead was bothering her more; she could see a huge mob of people crowding in an alleyway but most of them were being pushed back by a few people in tight leather.  "What the hell?  You won't believe what's going on here Gambit!"

"Seems like a mutant rally to me chere."

"How'd you know that?"  She started to work her way around to the other side of the mob where most of the firing seemed to be from.

"Because I'm walking through the mob as we speak, and don't worry too much but dere's a jet flying overhead a lot."

"What!" she didn't even bother stealing a glance because a gigantic chunk of concrete landed in front of her almost crashing her.  "Shit!"  She swerved around it keeping her course for the firing range.  When she finally got there she stopped out of range; the place looked like World War 3.  Overturned cars, people with automatic weapons, and mutants using their powers to keep the crazy mob back.  She scanned to see if anyone needed help, boy she hated being right.  "Gumbo I got a rescue mission on my hands, so get the hell out as fast as possible."

"What are you talking' about chere?"

"Isn't anyone going to keep me from becoming crushed ice!" Bobby screamed into the comm.  All he got back was static.  "Damn, I really wish I didn't go out today."  He crouched down as low as possible behind the crumpled overturned car.  He slid over to see around the side, but was cut off when another round of fire hit him.

"Iceman?  Iceman?  Can you hear me?"  A faint voice fizzled over the link.

"CYCLOPS!" he hollered back.  "I hear you!  Help!"

"Can you hear me Bobby?"

"YES!" he waited again.

"Damn, someone get a link to Bobby!"  He really hated Cyclops right then.  He was about to start praying to some mutant god when he heard angry shouts and the hum of a motorcycle.  ^^Oh God I hope it's not Wolverine, please no.^^  The next instant a solid black motorcycle swerved up next to him.  The rider was dressed in all black with a matching helmet.

"Huh?" was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.  The driver seemed annoyed and held out a helmet.  "Me?" he asked.  The driver nodded and pulled him on.  He pulled the helmet over his head.

"Great job kid, now hold on."  The voice didn't sound very masculine, but he wasn't very picky at the time.  He did as instructed as the driver sped off back tot he crowd.  He could feel the bullets rain down on them; he really hoped this person was on his side.


	2. The Choice is Made

Argh, fine then since nobody has helped me by voting I have chosen on my own!!!!!

But you're going to have to wait a little while now aren't you.  *^_-*  Aww, fine then I can't wait any longer; I have chosen the one in the second chapter that involves Gamit and Eve as thieves and she saves Bobby.  There.  But you have to wait a while for me to recover the damned thing first!

::punts ancient laptop and hugs new one:: I WILL CONQUER!


	3. And so it Starts

::punts ancient laptop and hugs new one:: I love this thing so much, it has greatly saved my butt.  So here it is, reviews please?  I will welcome them, of pretty much any kind too.  So on with the story, and here's a mini recap: Gambit & buddy Eve are thieves, they head for New York, Bobby gets into a big mess during an anti-mutant rally, and Eve grabs him on her bike.  Ta da!

"Gambit give me some help here huh?" Eve hissed into her comm. link.  "I need help, I can't dodge god damned tanks!  Where are you?"  She swerved another line of cars as she drove for her life on the motorcycle.

Gambit's voice came through loud and clear on his end, "Look up."

"What the fuck are you playing at?" she cursed.

"Look up chere," he laughed.  She elbowed the kid behind her pointing up with one hand.  She could feel his head crane upward following her directions.

"It's the JET!  Oh thank god, oh hope they don't forget about me," he whimpered.  She felt a bit of reassurance knowing that the kid had friends in, no pun intended, high places.

She growled back into the line, "You telling me you snuck onto that thing?"

"Course.  I told dem about the kid, and den dey decided not to kill me.  So what's the plan chere?  You got all de options."  He scanned the area around her as she flew out of an alleyway.  The buildings and streets were familiar; she recognized it as a place she and Gambit had passed earlier in the day while escaping heavy traffic.

"Remember that unfinished bridge?" she smirked to herself as a plot schemed in her deranged and twisted mind.  Air seemed to be the best option for a jet.

"Hell no chere, ya nuts.  Don' you dare or I'm gonna-"

"What?  You got a better plan?  Tell them to open the damn cargo hold and wait for a motorcycle."  The kid started muttering and praying behind her gripping even harder finally realizing what she was up to.  Remy was obviously arguing with the people on the jet about what was going to happen.  She could pick up a sound resembling an unsheathed sword, then Remy cursing in French.

The boy sighed behind her, "If he's still alive, he's pretty crazy."

"Why so kid-o?" she asked.

"Because that metallic sound was Wolverine's claws, and he's not a happy person to begin with."  Eve cursed again, "You actually kind of sound like him.  With all the cursing I mean."  She laughed again; this kid was ok in her book.  Now the hard part, the jet was looming closer to the ground heading for the bridge.

"All clear chere," Remy sighed.  "On your end at least."  She revved the engine even further going for the top speed as she ran over signs for construction work leaving the cars behind.  The sleek black jet hovered with its cargo hold open waiting for her, even so the jump was pretty scary on her end.  "I swear ta god, I'll kill ya if ya live through dis."

The kid was screaming behind her, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"  The engine was going to fall apart if she had any more power to give it, the last of the bridge material flew past her feet as they launched off the end curving the wheels so as to land with little shock.

Remy was on the edge of his toes, the people on the jet were holding him back.  A man, or at last he thought it was (for he towered over him and had a metallic sheen to him), was holding him far away enough so he wouldn't get ripped out of the jet.  "Dear god, let her be ok," he prayed in his mind.  The motorcycle flew off the bridge careening for the jet.  When it finally hit the jet, it shook the floor beneath him nearly making him loose his balance, and almost tipped over.  Eve's foot slammed to ground braking them and keeping the bike upright.  The boy was gripping to her for his life cringing in fear.

When they stopped moving she nudged him gently making him look around.  He leaped off the bike kneeling to the ground, "Thank you, thank you!"  He bent down to kiss it, but hit the helmet.  Ripping it off, Remy saw the kid really was that, a blonde haired teenage kid.  "I'm alive!  Barely, but alive!" he shouted hugging the ground.

"You!" Remy shouted shaking loose his anchor's hold.  The hangar door closed with a hiss of air as he stormed over to her.  "Ya could have died!  Ya would have taken him with ya!"  She rolled her eyes inside the helmet making him furious with rage.  "Take that damn thing off an' look me in de eye!"  She shook her head laughing.  He smirked, "Non?  Fine then," he raised the link up to his lips and shouted at the top of his lungs, "NOW!"

Bobby watched in interest as his savior flung off the helmet in a spitfire of curses and hair.  They finally brushed the hair from their face revealing a very angry girl.  "Shit Gumbo!" she shouted looking like she was going to kill him.

"That's a new development," Bobby muttered in extreme amount of shock.  "He's a she."

"Bobby be quiet," Storm hissed at him.  He turned back and shrugged before looking back at the arguing couple.  He was yelling in something resembling German and she was cursing more than Wolverine probably did in his whole lifetime.  "Does anyone know what they're saying?" she asked looking defeated.

"I'll give it a shot," Jean announced.  She concentrated on the two holding a hand up, but stopped short yelping.

"Don't even try it lady!" the girl he had been riding with shouted glaring at her through tussled hair.

Her 'Gumbo' friend finished her sentence, "It won't work.  Not on us."  They paused for a moment before arguing again.  He finally held up a hand before hissing in English, "If it weren't for me, ya be hanging in some voodoo freak's basement like a damned trophy!"  Neither one of them had noticed Wolverine sneaking up behind the girl ready to pounce at any signal.

"That's it," she hissed balling her fists.  "You.  Die.  Now."  She started to lunge for him, but Wolverine grabbed her around the waist tossing her over his shoulder kicking and screaming.  "DAMMIT LET ME GO!  I'LL KILL THE SWAMP RAT!"

"Calm down already," Wolverine hissed.  Bobby watched her partner carefully; he just stood aside smirking and almost laughing at her predicament.  He moved over to Bobby with a curious smile on his face.  He had never noticed it, but his eyes were a strange and eerie red on black.  He was almost weirded out by it, but he had a warm smile (and did help save him) so he stood still.

"Hey dere, you have ta be Bobby right?"  He could only nod dumbly in response.  "My name's Remy, dat lovely lady," he laughed pointing at the motorcycle daredevil that was still fighting her way off of Wolverine, "would be Eve.  She's nice when ya get to know her."  He leaned in closer chuckling, "Only gets dis mad when I really get her blood boiling."

"Would you stop that!" Wolverine screamed as he brought her into an area of the jet with seats in it.  He sighed getting frustrated, "Toots knock it off."  She groaned and landed a well-aimed kick in his chest.  Growing he glared at her, "I'm warning you."  He slapped her butt to send a message.  She screamed in shock and rage, but stopped pouting at her state.

Bobby felt kind of sympathetic and went over to talk to her, as she was still over Wolverine's shoulder he could talk to her at his eye level.  "I never really got the chance to thank you.  You saved my ever loving neck!"  That made her smile and she gave him a wink waving her fingers.  "Eve?" he asked.  She looked at him curiously.  "Did you really think we would make that jump?  Just curious is all."

"Good question," she muttered under her breath in serious thought.

"Down ya go spitfire," Logan muttered setting her down in a seat.

"Finally," she laughed.  Remy came to his side again looking at Eve with worry glazing his eyes.  "No, I'm not going to kill you, although you kind of deserve it."  He sat down next to her punching her shoulder, she growled back glaring at him and yet still smiling.  "Don't feel intimidated by the eyes Bobby, he's harmless."

Her comrade glared back; that glare freaked out Bobby, but Eve must have been used to it because she just smiled at Bobby ignoring him.  "Ya messed up ya ankle didn't you?" he asked crossing his arms.  She huffed and looked away tucking her feet under the seat.  "Eve, I warned ya about dat kind of thing.  If it hurts, get one of dem to look at it."

"It doesn't hurt," she sighed locking herself into the seat.  "If I hadn't done it, we'd be splattered on the floor of the cargo bay.  Well maybe not splattered," she added as Bobby's jaw dropped, "but it wouldn't have been pretty."  Remy sighed crossing his arms in frustration at her casualty for the subject.  "Did I mention you and the rest of the people chilling on the cargo bay would have been hit?"

"Get it looked at," he growled back tapping her foot causing her to whimper.  "Il ne malade pas, mon derriere!"

"Sorry to break this little dispute up," Cyclops's stern voice said over them.  Bobby and the two arguers looked up at the same time, "but we ALL need to talk."


	4. Ta da! Explaining!

TA dA!  I trying to fix things, so if you want to go read my storywith Firecracker,gotothis link below…

So, thenext chap will still be this, no worries! And I'll try to go into more randomizing detail, usually I'm so insane with detail but for this it didn't seem to wuite work.  Anyways, thanks for review and by the way…

Yes.  I wrote two stories a while back with Eve.  One was REALLY adand I hid it as soon as I could.  The other was, crap I forget what it was called, but it had to do with Eve being someone Wolvie knew from her past.  So, heh, ust try to forget those embarrassments and please enjoy the rest!


End file.
